blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander
|status= Alive |species= Spirit |gender= Unknown |affinity= Fire Magic |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= |squad= Crimson Lion Eye of the Midnight Sun (former) |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 51 |anime= Episode 36 |jva= |eva= }} is the spirit of fire and serves Fana and later Fuegoleon Vermillion. Appearance Salamander is an orange lizard with four legs, two wings, and a tail. In its initial appearance, Salamander is small enough to sit on Fana's shoulder. As it matures, it grows much larger, surpassing Fana in height. When under the influence of Fana's sinister magic, Salamander becomes more monstrous: its muscles growing, its claws darkening, and a dark stripe appearing around its eyes and reaching down its neck. Under Fuegoleon Vermillion's influence, Salamander becomes leaner and more serpentine. It is less muscular and has longer horns, and the dark stripes around its eyes now go up its horns. Gallery Small Salamander.png|Salamander's initial size Demonic Salamander.png|Salamander's monstrous size Fuegoleon emerges with Salamander.png|Salamander with Fuegoleon Vermillion Personality It is unknown if Salamander is sapient like Sylph, but it can mentally communicate with Fuegoleon Vermillion. Biography In a cave outside Nairn, Salamander is summoned by Fana and uses its breath to blast Yami Sukehiro. When Fana squares off against Nozel Silva, Salamander defends its master. When the Eye of the Midnight Sun attacks the Witches' Forest, Salamander has grown much larger and can carry Fana. Salamander launches a fireball that destroys a large section of the forest and begins a forest fire. When a large Security Golem rises from the forest and attacks, Salamander easily destroys it, shocking the witches, who are then captured by the Eye of the Midnight Sun. The Black Bulls arrive on the battlefield, and after they free the witches and take out several members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Salamander releases a fireball, which Asta reflects back. Salamander counters with a second fireball, causing a large explosion, and Fana emerges from the smoke and declares that she will kill Asta. Fana dives at the Black Bulls and has Salamander swipe at them. They dodge but the surrounding forest is destroyed and catches fire. Asta leaps off a falling tree trunk and slashes Salamander, cutting the spirit with the Demon-Slayer Sword. When Fana remembers her past and her rage grows, she opens her third eye, and her overflowing sinister magic increases Salamander's size and power to monstrous proportions. Salamander dives at them, and the heat rising from Salamander's body knocks them back. Salamander attacks again, and Noelle Silva protects her friends with Sea Dragon's Cradle. However, Salamander causes the water boil with just contact and destroys it with an attack, forcing the Black Bulls to retreat on makeshift brooms. Fana and Salamander appear above them and attack, but Noelle counters with Sea Dragon's Roar. Fana defends by enlarging one of the clumps of crystals, and although the water spell tears through it, the crystals provide Fana time to dodge. However, with a wave of her wand, Noelle turns the water dragon around, slamming Fana and Salamander from behind and dealing heavy damage to both. Salamander then falls because of its destroyed right wing, and Finral Roulacase and Asta try to take the opportunity to finish off their opponents. Fana attacks them with swarm of Harpes, which Asta destroys, and heals herself. With her Thread Magic, Vanessa Enoteca slings Asta forward as Salamander finishes recovering. The spirit blasts Asta with fire, but the boy's swords allow him to pass unscathed. He then bisects Salamander, and Fana is left in disbelief. Salamander manages to recover and reform itself. As Fanzell Kruger and Mars reach the battlefield with Ladros following, Fanzell calls out to Asta, and Fana and Salamander take advantage of Asta's distraction to attack. Fanzell tells Asta to knock the fireball at him, which the boy does, and uses his Wind Magic to direct it into Ladros. With one enemy down, the group turns their attention to Fana and Salamander. Salamander attacks Mars when he approaches Fana. Confused and desperate, Fana activates her self-destruct magic, and Salamander merges with the cloud of mana and lashes out at Mars and Asta. When the two reach Fana, Asta cuts through the mana just before it can explode, and Mars rushes in and frees Fana from the elf spirit. With Fana's anger gone, her flames and Salamander dissolve. After Ladros is stabbed by Asta's Demon-Dweller Sword, he is desperate for more mana and forces Fana to unleash Salamander, which Ladros absorbs and uses its power to fight Asta. However, Asta uses Black Meteorite to cut through and remove Salamander's magic from Ladros. Months later, Salamander drops down from the sky and partners with Fuegoleon Vermillion. Together, they overpower and restrain an elf-possessed Randall Luftair. Salamander then shows Fuegoleon the locations of others possessed by elves. When they reach Clover Castle, Salamander helps Fuegoleon defeat a possessed Golden Dawn and then carries Fuegoleon, Mereoleona, and Mimosa Vermillion into the Shadow Palace. As they enter, the Magic Knights are scattered throughout the palace, with Fuegoleon landing in a chamber with the possessed Kaiser Granvorka. Fuegoleon has Salamander attack the elf, who blocks with Vortex Magic. Salamander is then used as a distraction so Fuegoleon can get in close to the elf and punch him. After the devil's magic stars pouring down from the topmost floor, Salamander carries Fuegoleon and two unconscious elves through the palace. When the devil survives Licht's spell and floods the Shadow Palace with more magic, Licht and Lemiel Silvamillion Clover then send out protective auras to the elves, which also protects those nearby. When Lemiel's magic gives out and the protective light disappears, Valtos saves the Magic Knights and elves with his Spatial Magic, bringing them to the topmost chamber. A few days later, Fuegoleon and Nozel interrupt the fight between the Black Bulls and Damnatio Kira during Asta's trial. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': As the spirit of fire, Salamander uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. Its flames are hot enough to melt Nozel Silva's Silver Spears and boil Noelle Silva's Water Magic. Salamanders Breath.png|link=Salamander's Breath|Salamander's Breath Salamander's Claw.png|link=Salamander's Claw|Salamander's Claw Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a spirit, Salamander possesses a vast amount of magic power. It is said to have the highest attack power of the four spirits. *'Flight': In its larger form, Salamander can fly and carry multiple passengers. *'Mana Sensory': Salamander possesses the ability to sense mana from its surroundings and to communicate this information to its partner. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana *Asta and Mars vs. Fana *Asta vs. Ladros *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Elf Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Trivia *When Rhya uses a copy of Salamander's Breath, he creates a copy of Salamander. *A salamander is a mythological spirit attributed to fire by Paracelsus. References Navigation pt-br:Salamandra es:Salamandra ru:Саламандра Category:Spirit Category:Fire Magic users Category:Spirit Magic users